Portraits of a Soul
by Cristaldragon
Summary: People have gotten afected by the art of an anonymous artist. Dark is brought back, but something goes wrong and he ends up in a body other than Daisuke's.
1. Prologue: Visitors and family

_Cristaldragon:_ New story herekind of ment to start it earlier but I sort of got sick, really sick and it gets really hard to write anything with a huge headache. It isn't much but here goes the first part of the story. Very special thanks to the girls at don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Prologue: Visitors and family

It's been almost a year since Dark and Krad last appearance in the Central Church. For the first time in centuries the Niwa family didn't have to worry about stealing artwork. It was the hardest time in their lives. Emiko occasionally visited museums just to return saying how much she missed the trill of spying for new artworks. She once tried to convince Daisuke to go steal something, of course he said no. Daiki and Kosuke were the ones less affected by the change, except now they're less stressed than normal. Towa and Wiz never changed. Last but not least, Daisuke, whose relationship with Riku has mature, at least know Dai can grab Riku's hand without much trouble, and his friendship with Satoshi has grown.

But our story revolves around three girls that arrived at Asumano the very same day, for different reasons.

* * *

The doorbell rang in the Harada's Mansion. "Coming!" yelled Risa coming down the stairs. She opened the door and there she stood. "I can't believe it, you're ok and you're here!" she said jumping at the girl in front of her.

"Risa, who is it?" asked Riku coming down the stairs. Risa let go of the girl and turned around to answer to Riku "Is cousin Rika!"

"Rika, but didn't she and her parents…" tried to say Riku when she saw the girl at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry Rika. I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok," said the girl, "I'm used to it by know."

The twins let their cousin to the living room and she told them what happened. How a drunken truck driver caused an accident that kill her parents and placed her in the hospital for a month. Luckily her aunt and uncle appeared and help her with everything. Then, when she was well enough to return to school, they sent her to Asumano and stay with the twins. "All the transcripts and papers have been made tomorrow I start in your school," Rika said taking some tea, "it's been too long since I last came here. I'm kind of nervous."

* * *

Emiko and Towa were running around the house preparing the place. "Grandpa, why mom is doing all this?" asked Daisuke. The old man concentrating on the newspaper answered "Apparently your father is bringing someone for dinner." At that moment Kosuke yelled from the front door that he has come home. Emiko went to Daisuke and said "Dai, sweetie, help Towa set the table." "Ok," he answered as his mother went to meet their guest. Once they were finished Dai sat down and herd his mother "greeting". "Oh, sweetie, it's been so long since the last time I saw you! You gotten so tall!" cried Emiko. "Too much… love… can't… breathe," said a very pained voice as they came to the dinning room. "Emiko, honey, why don't you get dinner on the table," said Kosuke separating them. "Oh, dinner, I forgot!" she said and quickly went to the kitchen. The girl was an obvious Goth since she only wore black and purple. Her face sends a message that said "mess with me and you'll be lucky if you live to regret it". During dinner Kosuke explain how Katherine was sent to Asumano by her parents, Kosuke's sister, and see if her grades and behavior changes in this new scenery. At the mention of her name she quickly asked to be referred to as "Kat". Kosuke also mentioned she would be staying in an apartment near their house and going to the same school as Daisuke.

* * *

Night had fallen and two shadows were in front of the Klein Church. The place was closed for remodeling, apparently some one wanted to use it for a museum. The tallest shadow said in a deep voice "Soon your heritage shall be shown to the world, and the name Da Vinci will be known both east and west. But first we must surpass the Hikaris in every way."

"Please, I don't want to do it again," said the smaller shadow.

"My sweet child, even in despair your art brings awe to the world," said the oldest, "Why deny them such thing?"

"You said I'll find happiness the moment my art was recognized," the smaller replied, "It's been years since that and I still aren't happy."

"Well, my sweet, maybe if you give more of you, it would happen faster," said the oldest, "Now it's time for you to go to bed, you begin school tomorrow."

* * *

_Cristaldragon:_ I promise to make the other chapters longer. 


	2. Chapter 1: Openings

Cristaldragon: Talk about late, this chaptar was supposed to be on a long time ago but, with the problems in my computer and the pen drive going blank, it was lost many times and I had to rewrite it a few times. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll try to put up the next chapter before thanksgiving.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Openings 

The morning bell rang and the students of Azumano High each went to their classes. In two of the classrooms were new faces. In Daisuke's class there was a new girl transferred from Europe. The way she behaves was opposite to Mio's, she was cheerful yet respectful, beautiful but shy, and the one thing nobody noticed was the sadness in her eyes. She presented herself as Maria or May for short and she invited the whole classroom to the inauguration of the new Klein Museum of Modern Art.

In the other side of school things weren't so gentle. All students were amazed by the two girls that, to them, was the meaning of the yin yang concept in the flesh. Rika and Kat, nice cheerleader type and mean Goth kind, were acting like best friends. This kept their attention all day, even the teacher's.

"So Kat, What happened? You used to be the cheerful one," asked Rika.

"I guess that if I have to explain myself to some one it would be you," Kat responded.

"A guy happened, some stupid jerk that my parents fell in love with and almost made me marry him. What about you?"

In a more depressed way Rika said "You know how I used to tell you that even do I loved my parents I hated them too."

"Yes, they were so centered in their business that they didn't even pay attention to you," she responded.

"Well," said Rika with eyes full of tears, "they went broke and committed suicide." The girls kept silence since then.

* * *

Night fell and the town was full of life as the inauguration of the remodeled Klein church as a museum. "Riku, Rika, aren't you coming to the museum!" yelled Risa from the stairs in their mansion. The other two girls said no and poor Risa went by herself. After Dark's disappearance an interest in museums grew in her, not just that, Satoshi goes to them a lot to. They have been dating for quite sometime now. It was hard for Satoshi at first, he worse at it than Daisuke. Unfortunately Satoshi was working tonight, his father accident left him in a wheelchair, and Satoshi was promoted as his assistant. But in reality he took care of most of the work.

Many of Risa's classmates were there except for Daisuke, Satoshi, and Riku. The place was magnificent, the walls glow with excitement, and the artworks were amazing. In one of the expositions there were three artworks that were exceptionally beautiful yet gave an eerie feeling. Most of the people thought of it as awe for the master pieces. But from the shadows a smiling figure was watching.

"Risa, what happened to you?" asked Satoshi the very next day. "I don't know what you're talking about," was Risa's answer and she took another sip of her juice. "First of all, you're drinking prune juice." "So, it's good for my digestion," she quickly said. "At our age it may cause more trouble than good. You also look tired, did you stay late at the museum?" "Just a couple of hours, nothing to worry about," were her answer.

At noon Daisuke and Satoshi met at the roof. "You have notice haven't you?" asked Satoshi making sure they were alone. "Everyone that went to the new museum is acting like they were 'older'," responded Daisuke.

"Yes, but is more complex than that."

"How?"

"It appears the ageing is related to the amount of time they spend at the museum. It would seem there might be Hikari's artwork in there."

"But I thought that every one of the artworks that survived had been sealed when Dark…"

"That's true, but if by any chance there was an artwork created after Koku Yokun it wouldn't have any effect. Still…" Riku came at that moment.

"You know guys you don't have to hide anything from me."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and said "Please Hiwatari."

"Niwa it might be very dangerous, she's after all the light that guides you through the night, if something happens to her you will be the one to suffer."

"Then at least let me help you from the outside," she demanded.

"Right now the best thing you can do is to take care of your sister." Riku left muttering how annoying Satoshi was.

"She's so far the light that guides me and it's starting to get darker."

* * *

"See, the plan it's working, life energy is faster than emotions and thoughts," said a man from the shadow of a tree.

"We'll see soon enough," responded a girl leaning in the tree.

"Do you doubt me?"

"You're doing exactly what you warned me about, don't underestimate your opponent."

"Without Kokun Yokun the Hikaris have no protection left!"

"What about the Niwas?"

"A simple thief won't be much of a treat."

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 2: New Art?

Cristaldragon: Well enjoy, it was late but my muse is on vacation, it was hard to write this.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Art?

The moon shined at the two figures that met at the gates of the newly opened museum, once a church. The red haired boy led the way inside, been more experience at it, the blue haired boy made certain that they didn't leave traces or were being watched. They entered through a door in the west wing of the museum.

"Wow, I never seen painting like these before Hiwatari," said the red haired boy. Satoshi looked into his handheld computer.

"This hall contains modern American paintings," said Satoshi. "Most of them are based on nature, popular artists, and Indians." The red haired boy went close to one.

"Hey Hiwatari, who is this woman?" asked the red haired boy pointing at a picture of a woman trying to keep her skirt down.

"My guess is Marilyn Manson or Madonna," said Satoshi checking his computer. "Niwa, do you remember how was the room of the Second Hand of Time?"

"It was a circular room; I think there were five or seven windows. It was at the end of the entrance hall," said Daisuke. "Why do you ask?"

"The structure of the place has been change. Halls, stairs… only the outside was left intact," said Satoshi. "The place where the Second Hand of Time is the perfect place to place a magical artwork." After a minute of examining the layout in his computer he said "I would guess the room is in the same place, but the lay out indicates more than one circular room at the end of the entrance hall and then there is this hall in the back of the museum that has also a circular room that is right in the same line that the entrance hall."

"How is that?" asked Daisue.

"The Second Hand of Time was meant to be in the center of the inner courtyard so the light expands its beauty. It was also meant to be use as a solar watch. When people noticed that it had magical powers, that it was alive, they started to think of it as a god. Because of this they destroyed the altar and continued the hall to include the area where the Second Hand of Time was. She became a goddess to the people of this town, and that's when the Hikari first stepped in, they gave her only a warning. After sometime the religion started to fade, until the whole Freedert incident, when supposedly it was destroyed." Daisuke thought for a little while.

"I guess each artwork have a different stories behind them. How and why they were created. How they became alive and what they did in that live. I guess that most of them, in their confusion ended up doing the wrong things and in the end they were destroyed because of their action. It's kind of sad…"

"They acted like monsters and they got what they deserved," said Satoshi. "Follow me, I already figured out which one is." The boys started walking. The different rooms had different stiles of paintings of different continents. The right wall of the halls was full of Renaissance paintings. It was odd for the museum was supposed to be only of modern art.

"You know Hiwatari, I once heard that does that do bad is because they don't know what is good. Even if they claim to do it because they choose too, it's because they don't really know what is good, because those who know what is good wouldn't do what is bad."

"It sound like they told you that when you were five years old," commented Satoshi.

"Yeah, well it was that that lighted my way as I grew up. I wanted to know what it was. Eventually I forgot the reason why I behaved so well."

"I noticed, but I never paid any interest to it. I just find it very odd that a thief would be raised to be such a nice guy." Daisuke blushed. "Don't take it the wrong way. It actually made you more suspicious."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But then Dark came to my life, thievery became my destiny and all my efforts against it were in vane. In the end it was this that revealed to me the true good in this world."

"What was it?" asked Satoshi as they made a turn.

"My heart, my heart was that good thing, and following it gave me the greatest happiness and the greatest hardships. But once I did follow it through completely, I never felt the need to do the contrary. No matter how unreasonable it was. It all became clear the moment I jumped after Miss Riku. The last day Dark and I were together." Satoshi didn't express any comments on what Daisuke said. They were getting to the end of a hall and Satoshi stopped Daisuke before going any closer to the now visible circular room. "Something wrong?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes…" answered Satoshi. "Is a familiar feeling but at the same time is completely different. Is like there was a Hikari artwork ahead, but …"

"But what?" asked Daisuke.

"A work done by a Hikari draws upon the feelings of those who observe it, their thoughts about it. But this, it draws something deeper, like is sucking the very air out of my lungs."

"_Come closer…"_

Daisuke and Satoshi walked to the edge of the hall, not entering the room. They could see the three paintings in the shadows, unable to see what they look like.

"_Come closer…"_

"_Don't be afraid…"_

"_It doesn't hurt…"_

"Hiwatari, read the slab next to you," said Daisuke straining, as something was trying pulling him into the room. Satoshi was under the same strain.

"It says: Granddaughters of Time, heirs of his legacy…" said Satoshi. "The rest I don't understand it seems to be in another language."

A glow appeared in the room, an intense heat hit the two boys. Black petals carried by a fierce wind blinded them.

"_Come closer…"_

"_Don't be afraid…"_

"_It doesn't hurt…"_

Three figures appeared, all woman, in front of the paintings. Two of the figures Daisuke recognized as Freedert and the Second Hand of Time. Only their hair and clothes were different. Instead of a blond, gentle lady in an old dress, there was a black haired, mean eyed teenager in rip long pants and a used shirt with the neck hole so big, that it would fall off if she wasn't extending her arms. The once pale blue haired maiden with sad eyes, in a dress that was mix between ancient Greece and 18 century England, was now spiky red haired rocker, with angry eyes. Her pale skin contracted with her short black shredded pants and the black shredded shirt.

The third figure lingered in the darkness; she was smaller than the other two, probably a little girl. Her glowing eyes, they were similar to the ones of the real Second Hand of Time, sad.

"_Your aura is different." _

"_It's full of magic."_

"_It's full of emotions."_

"Who are you?" asked Satoshi.

"_I'm birth…"_

"_I'm life…"_

"_I'm death…"_

"What do you want?" asked Daisuke.

"_Food…"_

"_Life…"_

"_Yours…"_

Every hair in their body straightens when they heard them. They tremble but not because of fear, but for a strange cold that had suddenly attacked their body, one that slowly made its way deeper inside of them.

"Niwa, we better get out of here," said Satoshi. But try as they could, they couldn't move an inch from where they stood. The figures laughed at them, except for the middle one that just looked sad.

"_Let them go,"_ said the middle figure.

"_Why sister?"_ asked the other two.

"_The snow has touched their skin,"_ answered the middle figure. The other figures gasped.

"_The snow is bad…"_

"_That girl was touched by it…"_

"_It made us weak…"_

The cold air started to retract from their body, with each inch it got away the more movement they recovered.

"_Go…"_ said the three girls and the wind turned into a tornado that carried them like they were leaves.

They woke up with the first ray of the sun outside the main doors to the museum. For some reason the guards didn't noticed them. They went to the Niwa residence, confused, yet neither uttered a word on the way.


End file.
